This invention relates to a device for frothing milk. Devices for frothing milk are known. In addition to the frequently applied frothers based on steam, frothers on the basis of an agitation element to be immersed in the milk have been known for many years and in diverse embodiments. The agitation element is here driven ‘from above’ or ‘from below’ by hand, electromechanically or magnetically. In DE102004043579 we thus find a rechargeable handheld milk frother with a rotating annular spiral spring which must be immersed in the milk to be frothed. In GB384569 we find an example of a mixer for liquids, comprising a frame consisting of a base and a stand having mounted thereon a housing with an electric motor which drives a shaft on which a stirrer or mixer head is mounted. A container with a liquid for mixing must be placed on the base. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,912,039 we find an example of a milk frother comprising a frame consisting of a base and a stand having mounted thereon an electric motor and a mixer which has to be immersed in the milk. A container with milk for frothing must be held such that the rotating mixer is situated in the milk. The devices with frames are heavy, bulky, complex and expensive, and therefore not suitable in many situations. The necessary heating of the milk must always take place elsewhere in the case of said devices. Milk frothers can also be built into a coffee-maker, see for instance EP1440648 or EP1483998. WO2005089572 describes a milk frother comprising a frame consisting of a base with a heating element on which a container with milk for frothing has to be placed, and stirring means. It is possible herewith to heat the milk to a desired temperature, and subsequently mix and froth the milk, but this machine is also heavy, bulky, complex and expensive, and therefore less suitable in many situations. US2001/0036124 relates to a beverage container with integrated stirring device comprising a housing, a base and a lid. A stirring device is arranged in the base. The agitation element is situated in the vicinity of the bottom of the container and is driven ‘from below’. EP1656866 describes a milk frother comprising a container, a housing, a drive system and a base plate. Heating means are built into the container and are powered together with the motor via the base plate. Here also the agitation element is situated in the vicinity of the bottom of the container and is driven ‘from below’. If the agitation means are arranged in (the vicinity of the bottom of) the container, they are however difficult to clean. U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,926 describes a mixing cup comprising a container, a removable cover and a motor. The motor is arranged in the cover and is powered via a cord which is attached to a handle, this handle in turn being mounted on the cover. The cord is however irksome during handling of the mixing cup and cleaning of the agitation means, and the plug must first be removed from the wall socket in order to enable cleaning of the agitation means. In DE19645564 are described different embodiments of a mixing cup, wherein the agitation means can be driven by a motor placed in a cover or a base. The coupling between motor and agitation means can herein be of a magnetic or mechanical nature. In the case the motor is placed in the cover, and the agitation means are driven ‘from above’, a frame is necessary for this purpose. This once again makes the apparatus heavy, bulky, complex and expensive, and therefore less suitable in many situations.
There is therefore a need for a device for frothing milk which does not have the stated drawbacks in respect of weight, volume, complexity, cost price, appearance, production and use of prior art devices.